What i Want for Chrismast
by Black134
Summary: What I want for Chrismast is ... you  Yaoi! Lemon! OOC!


Oke! Hell-o! Lama ga ketemu! Anyway... sekarang gw mw kasih lw pada.. ugh!

Tsuna! Ambil alih! *neglempar kertas ke Tsuna* *cabut ke kamar mandi*

Tsuna: kenapa tuh author?

Reborn: trauma nulis lemon *enteng*

Tsuna: he? Lemon? Apa tuh?

Reborn: tar juga tau! Cepet baca isi tuh kertas sebelum gw shot!

Tsuna: oke oke! "Semuanya... kali ini gw dateng ngebawain fic rate M! Oke! Hope you enjoy it' dah1 gitu doang?

Reborn: liat blakangnya!

Tsuna: oh!

'tadinya bwt natal tapi ya... datanya sempet ilang jadi... telat 1 bln deh!

Pairing: 1827!

Disclaimer: Tsuna punya Hibari! Buak punya gw! Tar kalo ngaku – ngaku di hajar lagi!

Warning: OOC! Lemon! Kalo adayang ga kuat lemon... di sarankan klik tobol back di atas! Gw ga mau tanggun jawab kalo sampe ad yang kehabisan darah gara" nosebleed! Yaoi!'

Reborn: enjoy~

* * *

What want for Christmas...

* * *

Hari natal tinggal sebenta lagi pun tiba. Banyak sekali orang yang tengah sibuk mencari hadia yang cocok untuk pasangan mereka. Hawa dingin yang sangking dinginya dapat merembem masuk kedalam tulang pun ter sebar di seluruh daerah Namimori. Di dalam cuaca yang sedemikian rupa, banyak sekali orang yang lalu lalang memasuki dan keluar dari toko demi toko di daerah pertokoan Namimori. Tak terkecuali calon boss mafia terkenal bernama Sawada Tsunayoshi ini masih saja bingung keluar masuk berbagai toko. Di kedua pergelangan tanganya telah bertengger bermacam – macan katong plastik belanja dari berbagai jenis toko. Dari toko permen, toko olahlaga, toko senjata(?), toko busana wanita, toko buah, sampai toko bernuansa cina. Tapi sayangnya masih kurang 1 hadiah lagi untuk temannya [baca: kekasih]yang satu ini. Karena waktu sudah menjelang sore, si bocah lugu itu pun memutuskan untuk pulang.

Sesampainya di rumah, ia langsung di sambut dengan sebuah tendangan penyambut dari guru lesnya tercinta.

"Kemana saja kau, Dame-Tsuna!" sapa si bayi sadis 'ramah'.

"Reborn! Bisakah kau berhenti menyambutku dengan cara itu!" teriak Tsuna dengan kesalnya.

"Jawab pertanyaanku dulu baru kau komentar," ucah Reborn dengan ekspresi datar.

"Aku baru saja pulang dari beli hadiah, Reborn," jawabnya pasrah. 'Walau masih belum membuahkan hasil yang memuaskan' pikir si bocah remaja itu lesu.

"Hm... begitu ya... masih belum ketemu, Dame-Tsuna?" tanya si guru les dengan nada mengejek. Tsuna hanya bisa mengangguk dan menghela nafas panjang. Tanpa basa – basi lagi, ia pun lnagsung saja melangkah menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Ia taruh belanjannya di sudut ruangan dan merebahkan tubuh mungilnya di atas kasurnya yang empuk tanpa melepas jaket dan syal tebal yang masih menempel di badannya.

Tinggal sedikit lagi ia akan masuk dalam alam mimpinya, sebuah tendangan keras mendarat tepat di kepalanya.

"Dame-Tsuna! Setidaknya sebelum tidur kau mandi dan makan dulu! Mama sudah menyiapkan makan malam tuh!" seru si pelaku santai sambil keluar dari kamar si bocah remaja yang payah itu. "Kalau kau tidak cepat, kau tidak akan dapat makan malam" bisiknya kejam. Mendengar kata – kata itu, si bocah remaja itu langsung terbangun dan segerah melesat ke meja makan untuk menyelamatkan makan malamnya. Hal ini membuat si guru tersenyum puas walaupun tidak terlalu ia tunjukan.

Sang ibu di rumah tersebut hanya tersenyum - senyum melihat kondiri ruang makan yang amat sangat ramai. Seorang bocah laki – laki berumur sekitar lima tahun sedang bertengkar mulut karena masalah makanan. Sedangkan di bagian meja yang lain, seorang wanita cantik berambut merah jambu sedang memaksa satu – satunya remaja di meja tersebut untuk memakan masakannya yang meracun. Memang wanita yang aneh. Suasanya yang kacau balau itu hanya ia tanggapi dengan senyuman tulus di wajahnya. Sedangkan anak semata wayangnya berusaha untuk menghentikan kericuhan yang sedang terjadi sampai ada gernat berwarna merah muda yang berterbangan kemana - mana. Memang keluarga yang sangat abnormal.

Setelah makan malam yang super duper kacau, Tsuna pun menghela nafas panjang sambil keluar dari kamar mandi yang baru saja ia pakai untuk mandi. Membuka pintu kamarnya dan di sambut dengan tendangan yang cukup keras... maksudnya sangat keras.

"Reborn! Berhenti menendangku! Ini sudah ke 10 kalinya hari ini!" teriak si bocah lantang.

"Hmm... jadi kau sudah menemukanya?" tanya si guru mengabaikan suara teriakan si murid yang berisik dan di jawab dengan helaan nafas si murid.

"Dame-Tsuna memang akan selalu jadi Dame-Tsuna" ucap Reborn dengan entengnya.

"Berhenti memeanggilku itu!" teriak Tsuna kesal.

"Daripada kau mikir terus, kau tanya saja langsung pada orangnya" ucap Reborn yang sudah mengenakan piamanya sambil melompat naik ke tempat tidurnya.

"Hmm... sepertinya itu ide yang bagus!" serunya dengan riang tapi hanya di jawab dengan suara ngorok ala Reborn. Tsuna hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang karena untuk kesekian kalinya di abaikan. Ia pun memakai piama tidurnya dan langsung terlelap.

* * *

Malam natal pun datang. Di dalam kediaman keluarga di selenggarakan sebuah pesta natal yang cukup meriah. Walau hanya beberapa mahluk saja yang berada di dalam rumah itu, tetapi... suaranya bisa dibandingkan dengan suara penonton pertandingan bola.

"AHOSHI! BALIKIN AYAM GORENG GUE!" sebuah teriakan merdu keluara dari mulut seorang pria berambut silver.

"Hyahahahaha! Ini semua punya Lambo-san!" seru seorang bocah berbaju seperti sapi berlari – lari mengelilingi ruangan.

"Lambo! Mencuri itu tidak baik!" seru seorang bocah yang mengenakan pakaian ala cina sambil mengejar si bocah sapi.

"AHOSHI!" teriak si pemuda silver sambil ikut mengejar si sapi sampai seoasang tangan memeluk pinggangnya.

"Mauku ambilkan lagi?" tanya seseorang yang sedang memeluknya. Seketika ia pun berhenti dan mukanya pun berubah menjadi merah.

"SINGKIRIN TANGAN LO DARI GUE!" teriaknya dengan wajah merah.

"Ha-hi! Mereka pasangan yang menarik ya, Kyoko-chan?" seru seorang gadis berambut coklat gelap.

"Iya ya, Haru-chan! Kau membawa kamera?" ucap gadis berambut karamel yang sedang duduk di atas sofa keluarga Sawada.

"Tentu saja! selalu itu!" seru Haru dengan semangat sambil mengeluarkan kemeranya dan mulai menfoto pemandangan menarik di depan mereka. Siapa sangka kalau gadis – gadis manis ini merupakan fujoshi kelai kakap. Mereka bahkan membangun klub khusus untuk para fan yaoi. Klub tersebut beranggota lebih dari 20 siswi dan seorang banci yang tinggal beberapa kilometer dari jepang. Tepatnya di itali [pada tau sapa kan?].

Seroang remaja berambut putih bukan artinya kakek – kakek, sedang mberteriak tidak jelas tentang sesuatu yang extrem sambil memekan makanan yang tersaji di atas meja. "EXTREM!" teriaknya sambil melanjukan makannya. Sementara itu, sekelompok orang berbaju formal sedang minum – minum dengan sekelompok murid komiti disiplin SMP Namimori. Walau murid – murid itu semuanya masih di bawah umur, tapi sepertinya mereka tidak peduli.

Di pojok ruangan, seorang remaja berambut coklat yang nantinya akan menjadi boss kesepuluh mafia terbesar di itali, sedang duduk dengan pandangan bosan. Sekekali – kali ia menengok ke sekelilingnya dan menghela nafas lagi setelah menemukan kalau yangh dari tadiu ia cari belum kunjung ia temukan.

Tiba – tiba, pintu ruangan tersebut pun terbuka dan menampakan seorang pemuda berambut hitam beserta wajahnya yang seram. Ia lah orang yang paling di takuti di seluruh kota Namimori. Hibari Kyoya, ketua komite disiplin SMP Namimori. Tanpa mengatakan sepata kata pun, pemuda itu pun berjalan menuju seorang pemuda berambut coklat yang sedang bengong di sudut ruangan.

"Hei" sapa pemuda itu singkat dan anehnya, suara begitu tenang bisa mengagetkan bocah Vongola itu sampai ia terjatuh dari kursinya.

"Hi-hibari-san?" ucapnya sambil memperbaiki posisinya. Sang bocah langsung mendongak dan mendapatkan sepasang mata tajam berwarna biru keabu – abuan menatap lurus ke mata karamelnya. Si pemuda pemilik mata indah tersebut langsung membungkukkan badannya dan menuput jarak bibirnya dengan pipi...um... kekasihnya?

Yang lain hanya mengalihkan pemandanganya dari pasangan yang tengah bermesraan daripada menjadi korban kemarahan si ketua komite disiplin.

"Maaf, aku telat" bisik Hibari pelan.

"Ti-tidak apa – apa kok!" ucap Tsuna dan menujukan senyuman manis. Keramaian pun langsung kembali bergema di seluruh ruangan. Ruangan yang tadinya sepi untuk semetara mejadi ramai kembali. Bahkan lebih ramai dari sebelumnya. Kedua pasanga tersebut hanya terdiam di sudut ruangan sampai salah satu dari mereka membuka pembicaraan mereka.

"Um... ano Hibari-san... aku mau nanya...um..." ucap si bocah ragu – ragu.

"Katakan saja herbivore" desisnya sedikit kesal.

"Um... menurut Hibari-san... hadiah apa yang Hibari-san inginkan?" tanya dengan nada yang cepat dan sangking cepatnya, orang nomal pun tidak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Tapi... Hibari bukanlah manusia biasa jadi.. dia mendenghar jelas semua kata – kata tersebut.

"Aku–" baru mau ia jawab pertanyaan susah itu, sebuah ledakan terdengar dari arah halaman kediam keluarga Sawada. Ternyata Gokudera sedang bermain petasan [ baca: dinamit] bersama Lambo di halaman.

Ketika semua mata tertuju kepada pemain 'petasan' tersebut, Hibari langsung menarik tubuh mungil Tsuna dan membawanya ke dalam kamar di pemilik rumah. Tanpa memikirkan untuk menyelakan lampu kamar tersebut, si pemuda berambut gelap itu pun langsung mengunci tubuh kecil Tsuna di tembok di sebelah pintu masuk dan keluar ruangan tersebut.

"Hibari-san? Kau belum memberikan jawabanmu..." ucap Tsuna dengan nada ragu.

"Hmm..."

"Hibari-san?" tanya Tsuna lagi.

"Yang aku mau..." wajah rasa ingin tau Tsuna makin dekat saja.

.

.

.

"Kau"

"He? Apa mak–" sebelum sempat si bocah Vongola itu menyelasaikan kata – katannya, mulutnya sudah di tutup dengan sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat. Yup! Sebuah bibir! Seorang Hibari Kyoya sedang menciumnya. Ciuman yang tadinya hanya sekdar kecupan berubah menjadi menganas. Sekarang sebuah lidah pun menjilat bibir bawah Tsuna meminta izin masuk. Dengan mudahnya mendapat izin, si lidah langsung memasuki gua panas tersebut dan mulai merasakan setiap sudut mulut mungil nan manis itu. Lidah mereka pun saling bersentuh membuat pemuda yang lebih muda medesah nikmat. Setelah sesaat kemudian, keduanya mulai kehabisan oxigen dan melepas hubungan mulut mereka. Tanpa buang – buang waktu lagi, Hibari langsung saja mendorong Tubuh kecil Tsuna ke atas kasur empuk si empunya dan mulai menciumi, menggiit, dan menjilat jejnjang leher si bocah yang masih polos.

* * *

Oke! Cut! Ampe di sini aja ya fanficnya! Oke? Ciao~ *Kabur*

.

.

.

*Ditendang balik ma Reborn* becanda doang sih... oke! Kita lanjutin deh kali ini!

* * *

Sementara mulut dan lidahnya sedang sibuk dengan bagian leher Tsuna, tanganya pun tak mau kalah. Tangan kanannya mulai meraba bagian dada Tsuna yang masih terbalut dengan kaos orange yang dari tadi si bocah pakai dari tadi. Yang pastinya kaos itu tak akan bertahan lama untuk menyelimuti tubuh empunyanya. Dengan tak sabaran, Hibari memasuki kaos Tsuna dan mulai bermain dengan dua tonjolan yang ada di dada mungil tersebut.

Sementara di sela – sela kesibukan tersebut, tangan Hibari yang satu lagi menyatuhkan kedua tangan Tsuna dan menahannya di atas kepala si bocah. Desahan demi desahan terdengar 'merdu' bergema ke seluruh sudut ruangan. Untung saja seluruh ruangan di kediaman keluarga Sawada itu soundproff semua jadi suara ledakan pun tak akan terdengar.

Sudah merasa puas dengan leher si bocah berambut coklat itu, bibirnya kembali melumatkan bibir mungil Tsuna, mengajak lidah sang lawan yang belum terbiasa untuk menari bersama. Tanganya yang kiri, yang tadinya bemain – main di dada Tsuna makin lama makin menurun ke daerah private Tsuna. Hibari dengan jahilnya meraba – raba daerah private itu dengan pelan. Semakin lama pergerakanhya semakin tak karuan.

Dengan napsu yang dasiat, Hibari langsung saja membuka celana biru yang dari tadi menghalangi permainannya. Dia tarik paksa celana tersebut bersama dengan boxernya dan menujukan pemandangan yang memuaskan napsu bagi si pemuda yang terkenal sadis ini.

"Hiba-ah-ri-ha-san... ng! Hentikan..." pinta Tsuna dengan muka memelas.

"Kyoya... panggil aku Kyoya..." ucap Hibari tanpa menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Tapi..." melihat tatapan tajam dari kekasihnya, ia hanya dapat menghela nafas dan menuruti kemauan lawannya. "Kyoya..."

Dengan seringan... um... mesum? Hibari measuki sesuatu ke dalam lubang Tsuna dan sukses membuat Tsuna merintih kesakitan.

"Cup...cup... sabar ya... nanti juga mendingan" ucap Hibari lembut. Tanpa aba – aba, ia tambah lagi jarinya masuk ke lubang Tsuna yang sempit dan mulai begerak – gerak seperti menggunting sesuatu untuk memperlebar lubang sempit tersebut. Menambahkan jari ketiga dan mulai melaksanakan penrcariannya.

Tiba – tiba tubuh Tsuna terlonjak kaget. Tubuhnya terasa seperti sesuatu sudah menekan tombol on di dalam badannya. Seringan Hibari pun melebar. Tanpa basa – basi, ia buka celananya sendiri dan membuangnya entah kemana. Meminta izin kepada empunya si badan, ia pun memasuki lubang tersebut dengan perlahan lahan.

"Sakit..." rintih Tsuna.

Tak lama, **barang Hibari pun masuk sepenuhnya kedalam lubang Tsuna**. Mendapat anggukan dari kekashinya, ia pun mulai bergerak menurut irama tersendiri. Desahan demi desahan terdengar. Smakin lama semakin mengeras hingga Tsuna berteriak kencang sementara Hibari hanya mengeluh kecil. Ternyata mereka berdua sudah mencapai akhir dari aktivitas mereka.

Menarik sebuah selimut menutupi tubuh mereka, Hibari pun memeluk erat tubuh Tsuna yang baru saja kehilangan keperawanannya atau apa lah, bagaikan itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat berharga dan tiada duanya. Mengenggam tangan kanan kekashinya, Hibari measuki sebuah cicin berbatu orange.

"Tsunayoshi Ti amo, tesoro felice Natale" bisiknya kecil. Dan mendapat senyuman termanis pasangannya.

"Ho anche..."

Keduanya pun tertidur dengan keadaan lelah, tenang dan puas. Tak memperdulikan salju yang mulai turun dari langit menyambut natal yang baru saja datang.

* * *

Done! Finally! It's done! Fyuuh!

Leganya bisa selasai tangan ampe gemetaran pas ngetik bagian yang di bolt itu!

Reborn: bisa juga akhirnya...

Iya neh... akhirnya! Lemon pertama! Pasti jelek deh! Sorry deh! gw kan g pro! Bahasa aja camupur aduk. Ga bisa bener! *hiks* malem" neh ngerjainnya! Btw.. gw ultah! senengnya! Kerena itu gw bikin lemon! [br nambah umur 1 malah makin tambah parah! Bukanya makin bener!] ngasih review bwt hadiahnya ya!

Tsuna: Huaaa! A-ak-aku melakukan itu ama Hibari-san? *pingsan*

Yah pingsan... *ngerasa ada hawa pembunuh di belakang* eh! Ada Hibari! Ada apa?

Hibari: akan kugigit kau sampai mati , herbivore *death glare*

Huaaaaaaa! *Kabur* jangan lupa reviewnya ya~!

Reborn: ciao ciao~


End file.
